The Young Master's Birthday
by Lialane Graest
Summary: Perhaps I should start from the beginning, yes? A way to explain everything that I have seen, or as the young master would say, haven't seen, that might make sense to you a little bit more, oh yes. My name is Mey-Rin, and this is what happened on that fateful day that Sebastian allowed us all into the kitchen to help prepare for the young master's birthday, oh yes he did.


Perhaps I should start from the beginning, yes? A way to explain everything that I have seen, or as the young master would say, haven't seen, that might make sense to you a little bit more, oh yes. My name is Mey-Rin, and this is what happened on that fateful day that Sebastian allowed us all into the kitchen to help prepare for the young master's birthday, oh yes he did.

It was the first time me and Finny had entered the kitchen to help prepare the food, oh yes it was; we hadn't been servants for the Phantomhive estate long, mind you. Oh no, we hadn't. This was before Sebastian realized how dreadfully clumsy and inappropriate we all are as servants, you see. He called us all in and gave us quite complicated tasks, oh yes he did.

I was supposed to set the silverware on the table for a gathering of 30. That was the first time we noticed that our silverware had a tendency to go missing… so Sebastian sent me out to purchase more. Armed with a small purse I set off to acquire the most splendid silverware that I could for the young master's birthday.

I made my way to the market quickly, intent on finding the most perfect set of silverware for the young master's birthday. It had to be elegant and regal looking; our master would accept no less. When I arrived I realized that I had no idea of where I should be looking for it. Adjusting the thick glasses that had been a gift from the young master I walked aimlessly for what felt like hours before I found the shop.

It was full of all manner of wonderful, beautiful things. Before I realized what I was doing a clerk had helped me find not one but two gorgeous sets of silverware, along with new plates, bowls, and cups to go with them. The price that he gave me, "As a special price for the Earl of Phantomhive's birthday" was so low that I couldn't believe me luck, oh no I couldn't.

It wasn't until I arrived back at the mansion that Sebastian realized that I had been duped. With a sigh he swept the fake silver silverware from my hands and gathered the clay dishes and was leaving, telling me to just sweep the floors or something.

I was following my orders from Sebastian when I heard the explosion from the kitchen. Rushing that way I found poor Bard and Finny covered in smoke and soot and dust, oh yes I did. Bard was laughing though, and Finny was grinning.

"Oh my, Mr. Sebastian is going to be quite upset with us when he gets back, oh dear, yes he is…" I said, worried.

"We'll have it cleaned up well before he gets back!" Bard laughed, turning to go back into the kitchen and nearly walking into Sebastian.

"What have I told you before about cooking with explosives, Bard?" The annoyance in the butler's face was obvious.

"I thought we wanted to get everything done, Mr. Sebastian, so me and Finny here got them so we could get that roast cooked faster."

"The roast that is now splattered on the walls of the destroyed kitchen." Sebastian said perturbed. "All of you, go outside and make sure the grounds are well groomed."

"Yes sir!" The three of us chirped together.

"Hold on, Ms. Mey-Rin. I want you to finish setting the table first."

"Yes sir, Mr. Sebastian!" I responded cheerfully. I didn't take more than few steps before Sebastian had to dart forward and catch me, deftly catching the plates I had nearly smashed. My face heated up.

Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose. "Go help the other two, Mey-Rin. I'll take care of dinner and the table preparations."

"Yes sir, Mr. Sebastian!"

Another explosion rocked the house before I could get outside to see what Bard and Finny were doing. Mr. Sebastian sprinted past me and I could hear his usually calm voice even from where I was standing inside. Leaving the mansion I stared in awe at the giant crater in the middle of the grounds.

"Um, wasn't there a statue there once, Mr. Sebastian? I think there was, oh yes I do…" The look he gave me chilled my very blood, it did, and I retreated back inside.

Rubbing his eyes he obviously tried to center himself, and spoke in the reserved tone that we were all familiar with. "All of you, go inside and to your rooms. Don't touch _anything_. Not a single thing, do you understand me? I will call you when you are required."

We chorused, "Yes Sir!" before trudging back inside.

And since then, we haven't been allowed to do anything very complicated, and Bard is banned from the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: My first foray into Black Butler land (writing). I am completely unfamiliar with the manga, and it's been a while since I've seen the anime, so I hope that this came out alright. Thank you for reading. Also… I believe this is only my second story written from 1****st**** person, with the first being a journal entry… I prefer third ;)**

**/Lialane**


End file.
